I've Got a Spell on Blue (18th)
Summary At the Shiba House, the Blue and Red Rangers train with the Spin Swords. Mentor Ji boasts about Jayden's skills while the others talk about Kevin. Mike wonders what would happen if they had to battle each other. At the Sanzu River, Deker pays a visit to Master Xandred and learns that Xandred doesn't have a plan for the future. Deker only wants to fight the Red Ranger. Madimot enters the ship to show off the Red Ranger's long lost Tiger Zord. In the woods, Bulk and Spike begin their hike. Spike is worried about bears. Bulk tells him to be prepared for mosquitos. Madimot arrives and scares off the fellow hikers. Bulk and Spike play possum to follow Madimot. The Rangers race to the scene to face off against Madimot, who summons the Tiger Zord. Red Ranger immediately recognizes the zord. Madimot explains how he was able to save and tame the zord. Bulk and Spike take the opportunity to retreat. Madimot places Blue Ranger under his spell. Blue Ranger attacks his friends. Red Ranger runs towards Madimot, who fires a blast at him. Red Ranger uses Symbol Power to block the attack. Blue Ranger defeats the Rangers. Red Ranger joins his friends and retreats. At the Shiba House, Jayden and Mentor Ji plan their next move. At the Sanzu River, Madimot boasts about his success. Dayu questions why he didn't turn the Blue Ranger on himself. Madimot responds that he is having fun being a puppet master. In the woods, Deker is pleased to know that Master Xandred doesn't know about the Sealing Power. He admires his sword and looks forward to battling a worthy opponent. At the quarry, Madimot and the evil Blue Ranger make the attack. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. Mentor Ji informs the Rangers that Jayden went without them. The Rangers decide that they must help Jayden. At the quarry, Jayden confronts the Blue Ranger. The Rangers enter the scene. Jayden morphs into action. Madimot and the Rangers watch as the Blue and Red Rangers engage in a fierce fight. The Rangers watch as their friends fight each other. Deker enters the scene and becomes the official commentator. He educates the Rangers that this is not a real fight. Red Ranger waits for the appropriate moment to attack the Blue Ranger and break the spell. Kevin awakens to his friends. He learns that he was under a spell. Red Ranger reveals his plan to Madimot. The Resist Disc was used to break the spell. Red Ranger compliments Kevin on his fine fighting skills. The Rangers morph into action. Red Ranger summons the Lion Zord to take on the Tiger Zord. The Rangers face off against the Nighlok. After a brief battle, the Lion Zord defeats the Tiger Zord. Mega Red Ranger leaps into the Tiger Zord and uses the Resist Disc to break the spell. The Rangers use the Quintuple Slash attack to defeat the Nighlok. Madimot grows to his large form. Tiger Zord fights quickly against Madimot. The Rangers summon their zords and form the Samurai Megazord. The Megazord combines with the Tiger Zord to form the Tiger Drill Megazord. Madimot uses his shield to block the new formation's attacks. Tiger Drill Megazord uses the drill attack to break the shield and destroy the Nighlok. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers enjoy a board game with their origamis. Jayden comforts and educated Kevin about their recent victory. They join their friends in the next game. Cast Category:Episodes